Will you still love me tomorrow?
by Bulecelup
Summary: Apakah kau akan terus mencintaiku hingga esok pagi tiba? SasuNaru.


**Title: **Will you still love me tomorrow?

**Pair: **SasuNaru

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/ Friendships.

**Summary: **Apakah kau akan terus mencintaiku hingga esok pagi tiba? SasuNaru.

**© NARUTO **belongs to Kishimoto.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Berkedip beberapa kali karena pandangannya sedikit buyar... ketika dia sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali secara utuh, diapun mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan...

Sampai berakhir di tempat tidur Sasuke tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Di sampingnya, Naruto menyadari ada Sasuke yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Naruto sedikit mengadahkan kepala, melihat Sasuke tertidur dengan tenang, menggunakan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal kepala. sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada di pinggir pinggangnya.

Naruto sedikit menggerakan badannya untuk menyender di tembok dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur, cukup lama dia terdiam sambil mengamati kamar Sasuke secara seksama.

Naruto melihat ke arah jam dinding, jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk bangun dari '_mimpi indah_' beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia sedikit tertawa tatkala melihat pakaiannya dan Sasuke berserakan begitu saja di lantai seperti habis ada angin topan melanda ruangan itu.

Naruto benar-benar menyayangi Sasuke, lebih dari apapun... begitupun juga dengan Sasuke, walaupun si bodoh itu tak mau terang-terangan mengatakannya di hadapan Naruto.

Mungkin Sasuke tak banyak berbicara soal cinta, namun dia memperlihatkannya melalui sentuhannya...

Sasuke selalu berhati-hati kalau berhadapan dengan Naruto, mungkin Naruto sekarang lebih kuat atau lebih '_tinggi pangkat_'nya di dalam angkatan Ninja; tapi Sasukelah yang tetap mendominasi jika sudah masuk kedalam urusan tempat tidur.

Naruto ingat betul bagaimana rasanya ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya, terasa dingin... namun adiktif. Membuat Naruto ingin selalu di sentuh oleh Sasuke...

Apalagi saat Sasuke mulai menciuminya, lidah panas itu berkeliling ke seluruh tubuhnya....menciumnya tanpa ampun, sampai desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar tahu caranya menangangi Naruto. Dia dapat membuat Naruto terperenjam diam hanya dengan tatapannya saja, Apalagi sampai menyentuh dan menciumnya... dia akan membuat Naruto menjadi orang terbahagia di seluruh dunia.

Sepertinya Sasuke memang telah menyusun rencana untuk meniduri Naruto malam ini. terbukti dari alunan musik disetel pelan di dalam kamar, dan lampu yang sengaja di buat redup... tentu saja Naruto tak mungkin dapat menolak godaan ini.

Bercinta dengan Sasuke mungkin tak masuk di dalam _memo-apa-yang-harus-dilakukan-hari-ini-nya_ Naruto, dan mungkin setelah itu dia akan menyesalinya karena badannya pasti akan terasa hancur luar dalam namun menyegarkan dan memuaskan...

Naruto menekuk kedua kakinya dan mendekatkannya ke dada, dia kembali menatap Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Begitu banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui, mulai dari hal yang menyenangkan sampai hal yang menyakitkan...

Naruto merasa sangat bahagia ketika Sasuke kembali ke dalam dekapannya, melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa, ya, pokoknya bahagia...

Tapi satu hal yang masih di takuti Naruto... dia takut Sasuke pergi lagi, meninggalkannya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun kepadanya...seakan-akan Naruto adalah orang asing di hadapannya.

Apakah Sasuke akan tetap mencintaiku hingga esok hari? Akankah dia pergi lagi dari sisiku? Apakah esok hari aku masih dapat melihatnya? itulah hal-hal yang selalu menggenang di dalam benak Naruto. Rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Sasuke.

Naruto mendengar Sasuke mendengus, dan dia mulai memutar badannya untuk pindah posisi menghadap Naruto... sebelah matanya sedikit terbuka, diapun mengeluarkan dengusan kecil saat melihat Naruto dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua mata besar menatapnya balik.

"Hmmh, kembali lah tidur, Dobe. Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk kembali rebahan, Naruto pun dengan wajah setengah kaget menurut. Dia kembali masuk kedalam selimut, dan Sasuke yang kembali menutup matanya langsung melilitkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Naruto, membawanya mendekat sampai dada mereka bersentuhan.

Naruto dapat mendengar bunyi detak jantung Sasuke, terdengar begitu datar dan tenang... nafasnya juga terasa hangat, membuat Naruto jadi sedikit mengantuk...

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Naruto, dia tahu kalau esok pagi dia akan tetap berada di tempat yang sama; di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

sampai kapanpun, Sasuke akan tetap menyayanginya. Begitupun juga dengan dirinya.

Lalu Naruto terlelap tidur kembali bersama dengan Sasuke.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author:** "Accidentally in Love", **_**by: Counting Crows**_)

**MATTGASM: **... er....nggak tau harus ngomong apa. xD Thanks for reading, LIVE LONG AND PROSPER. \/

**OMAKE: **judul "_Will you still love me tomorrow?_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Amy Winehouse _untuk soundtrack film "_Bridget Jones Diary_".


End file.
